The Ninth Digidestined
by RadioactivePenguins16.5
Summary: It's one year after Wizardmon's ghost dissappears and he's back... along with another familer face. Myotismon comes back and meets a human girl, and they fall in love with each other. Myotismon repents and joins the digidestined.
1. Old friends

Chapter 1

Yay Wizzy is back again

"_It's all right, gatomon. I will be there for you." gatomon heard behind her. She spun around to see who was talking, but there was nobody there. She looked all around, but she was alone._

"_Wh- Who are you? What do you want?" she demanded, slowly turning in circles, trying to find who was talking. "Show yourself!"_

_The voice laughed softly. It sounded sad. "I mean no harm. Calm down, gatomon." she recognized the voice, but who was it. "It's been a long time. No wonder you do not know me. I only came to say that I'm coming, gatomon."_

"_Who are you?" she asked, shaking. She held up her claws. "Tell me before I rip you to shreds, whoever you are!"_

_The voice chuckled. "Now I really am glad that you and I are friends."_

_Gatomon realized suddenly who it was. She spun around to see a figure in the shadows. He was wearing a witch hat and a cape._

"_I'm sorry, gatomon. I must go." the figure said, bowing its head slightly. Tears filled gatomon's eyes. She screamed and ran towards him as he turned and walked off._

"_WIZARDMON! DON'T LEAVE! COME BACK!" she yelled. He turned._

"_Goodbye, my friend." he said as he flew straight up and disappeared._

"_NO! COME BACK! WIZARDMON!" She yelled to him. Suddenly, another figure appeared. It was Kari._

"_Wake up, gatomon. Come on, wake up! WAKE UP!" she yelled._

Gatomon woke up with a start. Kari was shaking her awake. "Wha- what happened?"

Kari sighed with relief. "You were yelling in your sleep. Was it a nightmare?"

Gatomon stared at the stars through the window and shook your head. "No, not a bad dream…"

_Where am I now? Wizardmon wondered. He had just talked with gatomon, and now was in a room with a bunk bed. The top bunk had someone sleeping in it. A teenaged girl with beautiful short, blonde hair. She turned over and woke up, looking at him. _

"_Who are you? Are you a digimon?" she asked._

_Wizardmon nodded. "Yes. I'm wizardmon. Who are you?"_

"_My name is Katy. Tell me, why are you here?" she asked._

"_I don't know." he replied, shrugging then his eyes went wide. "Unless… do you have a digimon?"_

_She shook her head. "No."_

"_Then, am __I__ your digimon?" wizardmon asked. Katy shrugged. _

"_I don't know. Maybe!" she jumped off of her bed. "Either you or the other one!"_

"_Other one?" he asked. He was confused._

_She nodded. "Another digimon has talked to me for months!"_

_Suddenly, a deep voice sounded from a dark corner of the room. "Sorry I'm late, Katy. That wind out there is terrible. I tell you, I was getting blown backwards over and over! I-" the voice stopped and gasped. "You! What are you doing here?"_

_Wizardmon turned to face the dark corner, as did Katy. Katy cocked her head to the side. "You know him?"_

"_Yes…" the voice said. A figure stepped out of the shadows. "And I had no clue his data had reconfigured. It's been a long time, wizardmon." _

_Wizardmon gasped. "No!"_

_It was myotismon._

Wizardmon woke up from his dream, and found himself in the cave that he had lived in for the past year. His neck felt cramped. "Darn elecmon. Can't they provide more than a couple blankets and a rock?" he got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. He looked at the stars and thought about the dream about Katy. Was she real? He had to find out.

"Are you up already?" a voice said. Wizardmon turned around to find a female elecmon staring up at him. She had huge, brown eyes and purple stripes on her back.

"Yes. Those beds are too uncomfortable. Plus, I need to get back to my friend." he said, looking out at the valley below the cliff.

The elecmon moved until she was next to him. "The gatomon you talk about a lot? The one you died to save?" wizardmon nodded. "Do you…" the elecmon blushed.

"Do I what?"

"Love her?"

Wizardmon sighed. "Yes. I do." he looked down at the little digimon. "I know I'm not strong enough to leave, but I must!"

The elecmon shook her head. "No. you cannot leave yet." she sighed. "Here, why don't I get you some milk?"

"ok." wizardmon said. He waited for the elecmon to leave, and then he ran over and grabbed his cloak that was lying by his bed. He ran to the mouth of the cave and flew out. He could just barely hear the poor little elecmon yell for him to come back. He flew on and on, and only one thing was on his mind.

Gatomon.

Myotismon woke up. Wizardmon? But how could his data have reconfigured. And why was he talking to Katy? He shook his head and decided to meet Katy for real, not in a dream. He looked around the forest clearing where he was. Empty, all except for what was left of the fire. Suddenly he heard someone coming.

Wizardmon saw a fire way down inside a forest clearing. He shivered. "Man, its cold tonight. I'll go down and see if whoever lit that fire will share its warmth. He landed a few yards away from the clearing and walked the rest of the way.

He entered the clearing and, to his surprise, saw myotismon staring at him in shock. He was stunned for a moment, then said, "um… hello myotismon. What are you doing here?"

"Um, just camping out here." he replied.

"Mind if I join you? It's awfully cold."

"No, not at all. Make yourself comfortable."

Wizardmon lay down in front of the fire. He looked nervously at myotismon. "You aren't going to delete me in my sleep, are you?"

"No, unless you attack me in my sleep. I'm trying to be better, you see. It's hard, but I'm trying." he replied. "In fact, I was about to go visit Katy in real life. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

Myotismon summoned a dark portal to open. He stepped through. Wizardmon followed.

He saw the girl again. This time though, she was fast asleep. Myotismon walked over to her and nudged her. She stirred.

"Wha- what?" she asked, sitting up. She saw myotismon standing over her, looking down lovingly. Wizardmon was behind him looking at him nervously. She laughed. "Wizardmon! And vamdemon! You are actually here!" she hugged them.

Myotismon hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek. "Of course we are."

Wizardmon grinned. "Hello Katy." then he looked around. "Where are we?"

"Tokyo." she replied. "I live two doors down from ken Ichijoji.

"Ken? Uh oh…" myotismon said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Katy asked.

"Uh, he, uh, kinda used ken for his own personal gain a year ago." wizardmon explained. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the front door. It was like some sort of knocking code.

"Oh, that's ken now!" Katy said joyfully. She walked into the front room.

"Speak of the devil…" wizardmon muttered. He turned to myotismon. "Hide!"

Myotismon wasted no time. He tried hiding everywhere, but he was just too big! Finally, he dived under the desk just as ken and Katy walked back in. Katy looked around in confusion.

"_Do not mention myotismon to ken, Katy."_ wizardmon telepathed. Katy nodded and turned back to ken.

"This is my digimon! He just came to me! His name is wizardmon."

Ken nodded his head towards wizardmon, who was standing in front of the desk myotismon was under. "Hello. I am guessing you are gatomon's friend wizardmon. I have heard a lot about you."

"Really? What?" wizardmon said, shuffling his feet around in an attempt to better conceal myotismon. "_Don't move myotismon. Ken is looking this way."_

"_Got it." _he telepathed back to wizardmon. "_Not an inch!"_

They could have gotten away with it. Ken could have come and go without ever finding myotismon. Ken would never even have known that myo's data transfigured. Think how well it could have worked.

Sadly, myotismon sneezed.


	2. Ken's grudge

Chapter 2

Oh boy.

"I thought you just said you wouldn't move an inch!" wizardmon said to Myotismon. He rose out from under the desk.

Myotismon glared at wizardmon. "I didn't know I was going to sneeze!"

"Myotismon? What?" ken said in surprise. His surprise turned to anger quickly. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Oh, he's my friend, ken! He has been coming here for a while now to talk to me. He has always been nice to me." Katy said, moving in front of wizardmon and myotismon.

Ken eyed him suspiciously. Then he looked over at Katy. "Always has been nice?" Katy nodded. Ken sighed. "I don't know…"

Wizardmon jumped in. "I'll scan his mind if you want."

Ken looked at him and nodded. "Ok."

Wizardmon looked at myotismon, then at ken. "He is telling the truth."

Ken nervously walked up to myotismon and shook his hand. "Ok, if I got a second chance, I guess you deserve one too."

Myotismon nodded to ken. "Thank you."

Ken started pacing. "There's one problem. When I became good, only Davis had forgiven me and only he trusted me. Somehow I thought that even Davis will forgive you that quickly." ken turned to wizardmon. "Do you trust him?"

Wizardmon shrugged. "A little. I forgave him long ago for killing me, and I haven't been deleted yet, so I kinda trust him."

"If gatomon saw that you trust him, would she trust him too?" ken asked.

"Probably."

Ken looked at the clock. 8:00 Am. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. "We can go to Kari's house soon. Wizardmon, you can fly, right?"

"Yes."

"And myotismon?"

"Of course."

"I'll digivolve!" wormon said. They had been so busy with myotismon and wizardmon they had forgotten that poor wormon was in the room.

"Ok then. At 8:30, we go to Kari's house. Agreed?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Ok then. Good. Then in a half an hour, we will go."

Kari and Gatomon were sitting on the porch, looking at the sky. It was blue, and there were only a few clouds. They were trying to figure out what they looked like.

"There's some ice cream!" Kari said.

"And there's a dog!" gatomon added.

"Does that one look like a dragon to you?"

"Kinda… but it looks more like a Kuwagamon to Me." she looked over to the side and gasped. Kari sat up.

"What's wrong, gatomon?" Kari asked, worried.

Gatomon pointed to a cloud. It looked like wizardmon. Even down to the staff. "Look."

"Wow! It's wizardmon!" Kari said.

Then there was a big gust of wind. It blew tiny clouds at the wizardmon cloud. The tiny clouds looked like bats! The clouds tore up the wizardmon cloud. Gatomon sighed. _Just like the real wizardmon._ She thought sadly. Then some thing weird happened! The little pieces of cloud blew over until they were directly over gatomon and Kari. They then reformed into wizardmon.

"Wow. That's cool." Kari said. Gatomon smiled.

"Urg…" said a voice from the shadows. The figure rose from the floor. "At last, my data has come together. I cannot believe that the digidestined defeated me that easily. And three times, too!"

The faint outline of a tall digimon was making its way towards a slightly more lit room. The dim light came from cracks in the ceiling. "Now, where am I?" the figure tripped over something. "Ah, what's this? A computer screen? Odd. Oh, I must be in the digimon emporer's hide out. Dumb Ken can't clean up. I wonder if any of these work anymore." the figure picked it up. It glowed dimly. "Ah, it does work."

The light was just bright enough now that you could easily tell that it was a male digimon. He traced his finger around the moving figures on the screen. "Hmm… odd… it is the digidestined, but who is that?" he was looking at a girl with short, blonde hair. "Hmm… a new digidestined. Interesting. I will have to introduce myself to her."

The figure felt odd, as if part of him was missing. "Hmmm… maybe not all of my data gathered."

The clock said 8:27. "Ok, let's go!" ken said.

Myotismon nodded, then doubled over, as if his stomach was in pain.

"Myotismon! Are you ok?" wizardmon asked, worried.

Myotismon nodded. " This has been happening ever since I was reborn. It's as if part of me is missing." (Dun dun dun!)

"We will have Izzy take a look at you." Ken said. "Can you make it across?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, let's go."

"Wait, how will I get over there?" Katy asked.

Myotismon raised his hand. "I volunteer to take Katy across the river!"

Ken looked at myotismon. "I still don't trust you. And what if you double over in the air and drop her?"

Katy moved protectively in front of myotismon. "Please trust him, ken! Please!"

Myotismon nodded. "And if I drop her, I can easily speed down and get her. I'm very fast in the air.

Ken still looked suspiciously at myotismon. "ok." he turned towards the backdoor, the wheeled around again, surprising myotismon and making him fall backwards. "But don't you DARE bite her!"

Myotismon looked at Katy, then back at ken. "I won't… unless she asks me to or allows me to."

"alright." ken said. He glanced at Katy. "Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." Katy answered.

"Ok then." they went out onto the porch. Wizardmon could hear ken mutter something.

"Ken, that wasn't very nice to say." wormon said, hugging kens leg.

Ken looked down and smiled at wormon. "I still cannot believe that I used to kick you away, little maggot." then he glanced at myotismon. "Although, it was his fault that I did."

"Still, ken," wormon, said again. "You shouldn't say that."

Wizardmon looked over at myotismon and telepathed _what did he say?_ He knew myotismon probably heard him, seeing as vampires have good hearing.

Myotismon was red in the face. _Nothing, wizardmon._ Then he leaned down to Katy, and whispered something to her. She shook her head.

"Don't do anything." wizardmon heard Katy whisper.

_That is it. I am reading her mind._ Wizardmon thought.

He concentrated on her, and suddenly, he was seeing what she had seen. Myotismon started talking.

"He was just mumbling about me and how ugly I was and how I had better not touch you. He also wishes that he had a wooden stake on him." he said, annoyed. "Can I please fire an attack at him?"

"Don't do anything." she replied.

_Ah, that would explain why he is so mad at ken. _Wizardmon thought.

Myotismon looked at him. _"You just read her mind to see what I had said, didn't you?_

Wizardmon laughed. _"Of course I did! When you got red in the face, I couldn't help but see why!"_

Myotismon narrowed his eyes. _"Don't do it again. I killed you once, and I could do it again."_

"_You wouldn't dare."_

"_Watch me." _a glowing ball of light formed in his hand.

Wizardmon backed up, laughing. "_Ok, ok, I believe that you would."_

"_That's better." _myotismon said, grinning.

"Um, you two, could you stop staring at each other and come on?" ken asked. Myotismon and wizardmon looked over at him.

"sorry." myotismon said. "We, uh, we got sidetracked."

Ken looked at them. "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" wizardmon asked.

"well, first you stared at each other, than wizardmon laughed, then myotismon glared and a glowing ball appeared, then you backed up laughing, then he laughed… it was very odd." katy replied.

Myotismon laughed again. "We were just talking."

"Weird way to talk." ken muttered. "You didn't even say anything!"

"_I guess he doesn't know we are telepathic." _wizardmon said to myotismon.

Myotismon nodded. "_Think we should tell him?"_

"_nah. Lets make him as confused as possible." _wizardmon grinned

Myotismon burst into laughter. "_Look at his face! Oh, that's priceless!" _myotismon pointed to ken, and started laughing harder.

Ken's face had turned bright red, and he was very confused looking. The look of confusion was very funny! Wizardmon tried to hold it in, but he couldn't hold it any longer! He burst into laughter.

When Katy realized that they were laughing at his face, she looked at his face too. And, looking at how goofy he looked, she burst into laughter as well. "Oh man, ken, you have no idea how funny looking you are right now."

"Why are they laughing, wormon? Wormon? Wormon!" ken called. He looked down to see wormon rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Look in the mirror, ken." he said. Ken looked even more confused.

Myotismon saw this, and laughed louder.

Ken looked in the mirror, and upon seeing how goofy he looked, burst into laughter as well! They were laughing so hard that they didn't hear Davis and veemon come in the front door.

"Hey, ken? Your mom said you were over here. I wanted to know if you wanted to practice soccer with Me." he walked into the room. "What's so funny?"

Ken laughed and made the confused face again. Then Davis and veemon started laughing. All six people were laughing so loud, you could hear it all the way down the hall.

Myotismon got so tired from laughing that he sat down on Katy's bed. Katy sat down next to him, and they sighed. Davis and ken were starting to calm down, and that's when Davis noticed wizardmon. Wizardmon was leaning against Katy's desk, gasping for breath.

"Hey, wizardmon! When did your data reconfigure?" Davis asked.

"Oh, about a year ago." he said. He laughed a little. "Darn you, myo. It's your fault we started laughing."

"Oh, come on. How could someone not laugh at ken's face?" he replied.

Wizardmon shook his head, still laughing. "You brought everyone's attention to it."

Then Davis realized who myo was. "Myotismon?"

Myotismon looked at him. "Yes?"

Davis panicked. "But- but myotismon? Why are you here? What is going on here?" he looked at ken. "Why is he here? Do you realize who that is?"

Ken nodded. "Yes, I do. But both Katy and wizardmon trust him, so I trust him too."

Davis nervously walked over to myotismon. "Um, hi?"

Myotismon grabbed Davis' hand and shook it. "Hello Davis! Come, sit down."

Davis sat down by Katy. "So, you are Katy?"

"Yes."

"So, katy, want to go get some pizza tonight?" Davis asked. Myotismon rolled his eyes and looked at wizardmon.

Katy looked at him and shook her head. "No."

"_Stupid Davis." _Myotismon telepathed. Wizardmon laughed.

"_Maybe we shouldn't telepath so much. Ken will get confused again."_

Myotismon snickered, and looked at ken. _"He he he… that was hilarious."_

"_It sure was, but it delayed us. Although, ken does seem to fell better around you." _wizardmon replied.

"Ok, let's go before we have any more distractions." Katy said.

"Right. Veemon, you take Davis. Myotismon, take Katy, and wormon will take me." ken said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Davis asked.

"Kari's house." ken replied. Now, come on everyone!"

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO: STINGMON!

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO: EXVEEMON!

They walked over to the balcony and one by one took off.


	3. WizGato alert!

Chapter 3

Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay

Gatomon didn't even know what was going on until she suddenly saw wizardmon land on the porch. Kari had gone inside, leaving gatomon out on the balcony watching the clouds. She sat up and gasped. There he was, just standing there. She rubbed her eyes, pinched herself, and tried to see if she was dreaming. But he was still there. "Wizardmon?" she asked.

Wizardmon smiled. "Hello, gatomon."

"Oh, wizardmon!" she yelled. She jumped over to him, and hugged him tight.

Wizardmon was laughing. "Oh, I missed you gatomon. I ran away from the elecmon just to find you!" he held gatomon in his arms.

"Well, I guess I'm chopped liver." myotismon said.

"I've felt that way." wormon told him.

Gatomon spun around. "Myotismon! What are you doing here?"

"Calm down, gatomon. Myotismon is with me. You can trust him." wizardmon said.

"Right. Well, let's go inside and leave these two alone." ken said. He, Katy, Davis, veemon, and myotismon went inside.

Wizardmon sat down on the deck chair, and gatomon leapt up onto his lap. "When were you reborn?" gatomon asked.

"About a year ago. But my data was so messed up, that even though I got all the way up to champion, I was still too weak to leave. I ran away last night to find you, and found myotismon." he hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry that I was unable to come sooner. My data was just too ripped up."

"Last year, at the TV station, how did you do that?"

"Some of my data was still stuck in this world. I simply manipulated it. Then, I pulled the data through and back into Me." wizardmon explained.

"Oh, wizardmon!" gatomon said, squeezing him tighter "I can't believe you are actually here!"

"Neither can I." he said.

"Hmm… I don't know." Tai said. They were discussing allowing myotismon into the team, even though he had no digidestined.

Kari walked over to the door and peeked out. Myotismon was sitting on the couch, bored… "I trust him."

"Why?" Yoli asked. "After all he did? He kidnapped gatomon, destroyed half of Tokyo, killed wizardmon, tried to kill both you and gatomon, scarred gatomon for life, possessed an innocent man, used ken, killed hundreds of digimon, almost darkened earth, and ruined people's lives! And you want to trust him?"

Kari nodded and looked at Yoli. "I honestly believe he deserves a chance. Ken was given a second chance, and look what happened! He is still as smart and good at soccer, but now he has friends as well! I think that if we give myotismon a chance, he will turn out well as well."

"Yes, but how do we know whether or not we can trust him?" Sora asked.

Izzy stood up. "I have a solution for our problem. I say we watch him. We watch the news for any problems, and for any girls falling ill with 'sudden anemia'. We watch him while we are around him, and, if there are any problems, we delete him. It's that simple."

Kari looked around the room. Now she understood how Davis felt being the only one that trusted ken. She looked over at Davis. That's it! He usually trusted people who were trying to be better. "Davis, please?"

Davis looked at Kari. _Hmm. I have to admit, if myotismon was going to destroy us, he would have already have done so. Yet he has been here for a day!_ He looked at the others. "Sorry, I'm siding with kari."

"And so am I." Katy said. "Myotismon has been visiting me in my dreams for a year now. He would have already killed me by now."

Ken then looked at the others. "I have spent a whole morning with him. He was fine. Plus, wizardmon trusts him. I'm siding with kari."

Wizardmon stood up. "I read his mind, and he really is trying to be better. I trust him completely. I side with kari."

Gatomon walked over to Kari and wizardmon. Wizardmon held out his arms and she jumped up. Then she turned to face the others. "Wizardmon trusts him, and I trust wizardmon. I side with kari."

Veemon walked over to Davis. "Davis trusts him, so I do too! I side with kari!"

Tk stood. "Wizardmon saved kari and gatomon 5 years ago. I know that he can be trusted. Therefore, I trust him when he says myotismon is trying to be better. I side with kari."

Patamon flew over and landed on tm's head. "I trust Tk. I side with kari."

"That's 9 to 3 in Myotismon's favor." Kari said. "He is in!"

"Ok, but my plan should still be done, just in case." Izzy said.

"Ok, then. We will watch him." ken replied.


	4. Stupid Bakemon

Chapter 4

Dumb Bakemon.

Ok, I understand that I quoted myo, but, you know what? It was funny.

Katy couldn't sleep. She had tried everything to sleep, but nothing worked. Finally, at about midnight, she sighed and stood up.

"Man, I wish I could sleep." she groaned. She walked over to the doors that led to her baloney and opened them.

The air was cool, and a light breeze moved through the trees. Katy walked outside, closing the door behind her. She listened to the crickets singing softly, and stared up at the stars.

She looked in to make sure that she hadn't woken wizardmon up, but there he was, asleep on her desk chair. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"You shouldn't be out here." the voice said.

Katy whirled around to find Myotismon hovering near the edge of the balcony. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you."

Katy laughed. "No, it's fine. You just startled me, that's all. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just flying around. I love darkness. It's the perfect cloak for evil. And it creates ideal conditions for producing fear."

Katy was confused "fear?"

Myotismon nodded, grinning. "Human blood always tastes better with a dash of fear in it."

"Ok, whatever you say, myo."

Myotismon just laughed and landed in front of her. "Sorry. I don't mean to frighten you at all. It's just my nature to be like that. But why are you up?"

Katy sighed. "I couldn't sleep."

Myotismon nodded. "Ah, I see." he looked at her and noticed she was shivering a little. "Are you cold?"

"yes." she replied. "I couldn't grab my jacket because I did not want to wake up Wizzy. Man, how can it be so hot during the day, yet freezing at night?"

"I don't know." Myotismon said. He moved over to her. "Here, why don't I keep you warm?"

"Sure." Katy answered. She moved closer to Myotismon, who then wrapped her in his cape. She found it quite warm.

"Is that better?" Myotismon asked.

Katy looked up at him. "Yes. Thank you."

They sat down and looked at the stars. They were bright and sparkled like diamonds. Katy thought that it was odd that they were so bright, because they usually weren't in the city. _Duh! Midnight! _She thought.

"_What about midnight?" _she heard Myotismon telepath to her. _"Oh, the stars. I see. Ok."_

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, snuggling and looking at the stars. Finally, after a long time, Myotismon spoke up.

"So, Katy, do you want to go with me to see if my old hide out is still around?" Myotismon asked.

"Where is it?"

"Under the island in Odaiba bay."

"Hmm." Katy thought. "Sure."

Myotismon nodded. "Good. We can take my carriage." he snapped his fingers, and a carriage soon appeared.

"How do we get down there?" Katy asked.

Myotismon stood up and held her tightly. He then walked over to the edge of the balcony and jumped. They flew gently down to the ground. "That's how." Myotismon said, grinning.

"Thanks." Katy said. Myotismon reached out with one arm still holding onto Katy and opened the door to the old-fashioned hearse. They then both stepped inside.

It was dark in there. Very dark. The seats were soft and cushy. There were curtains on each of the windows, and each curtain was shut. She moved onto one of the seats, and myotismon sat down next to her. He shut the door. "Is it comfortable?" he asked.

"Yes, it's very comfy." she replied.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Then let's go get something to eat." Myotismon said.

Katy looked at him. "Have you ever had burgers?"

"No, but I have eaten fries. Can we get burgers?"

"I know something even better." she said.

"What?"

"Let's go to McDonalds and get hot & spicy McChickens!" she said happily.

Myotismon looked at her, curious. "What are those?"

"They are like chicken burgers but they are spicier! I love them and I get them whenever I can. You will love them!" Katy replied.

"Ok then, lets go!" myotismon said. They started off.

Katy looked at the window closest to her. "Can I open the window?" she asked.

Myotismon looked over. "If you want. I usually leave them closed so that I have darkness, but, If you want to I suppose it is dark enough out there." she nodded and opened the blinds.

A small amount of light came through, illuminating the inside. It was dusty in here, as if he hadn't been in here for a while. "Haven't you been in here for a while?" she asked.

"No. last time I used this it was 5 years ago, and it's been buried in an island in the middle of Odaiba bay ever since."

They drove into the McDonalds and ordered two McChickens, two large fries, and two large sprites. Then they drove the carriage to Odaiba bay and drove it right up to the edge.

"Wait, won't it sink if we try to go on the water?" Katy asked.

Myotismon motioned out the window. She looked out and watched as the whole thing was lifted up and put down safely on the island. He grinned at Katy.

"How did that happen?" Katy asked, amazed.

Myotismon looked at her, then motioned towards the drinks and the food. They rose into the air and landed softly onto her lap. "I'm telekinetic." he explained.

"Awesome!" Katy exclaimed.

They walked into the center of the island. There myotismon stopped her. "Wait."

They waited for a long time. Finally, the ground opened up and they slowly lowered down into a room filled with darkness. Katy could make out shapes, like candles, and tables. "This is my old hideout." myotismon said. He went over to one of the tables and used his magic to light it.

"Wow." Katy said. "It's really run down." she set the food down on the table and knelt down by an old fireplace. She took a box of matches out of her jacket, and in a few seconds, the whole place was filled with light.

Myotismon was just reaching for his soda when he heard a noise. "Did you hear that?" he asked. Katy froze.

"No. what was it?" she replied.

"Someone else is down here." he replied. He walked towards the shadowy stairway that led down into his old room. "Who's there?"

"m-master?" a frightened voice said. There was the sound of flapping wings. Katy walked over, holding a flashlight.

"Hello?" she called. She shone her flashlight around, and saw something move around the corner.

"Ah! Who shone that in my face?" then the voice got closer. "Master, is that you?"

"What do you mean?" myotismon asked.

"a-are you lord myotismon?" the voice sounded very familiar. It sounded like…

"DemiDevimon?" myotismon asked the voice. "Is that you?"

DemiDevimon came out of the shadows. "Myotismon! It is you!"

Myotismon smiled. "DemiDevimon, what are you doing here?" he walked up and hugged him.

DemiDevimon was in shock. "Master, why are you hugging me?"

Myotismon laughed. "Because I'm glad to see you, dummie!" he let go. "But you still haven't answered me."

"Well, when my data transfigured, I looked all over the digital world for you, but I couldn't find you. Then when digimon started sneaking out at Christmas time, I came out too. But instead of causing problems, I came straight here to wait for you." then he flew around and looked at Katy. "Who's this?"

"Hello. My name is Katy." she said smiling. She stuck out her hand, and DemiDevimon shook it.

DemiDevimon turned to Myotismon. "Why is she here?"

Myotismon looked at him. "She came with me to see if this place was still standing. We also came here to eat something."

"You came here to eat? That's unusual for you."

Myotismon slapped himself in the face. "Not eat that… we stopped and got some burgers."

"Oh." DemiDevimon said, embarrassed.

Katy looked at the bat like creature. He seemed very thin. "You have been down here since Christmas? You must be hungry. Here, come have some fries." she walked over to the table and laid down a thing of fries. DemiDevimon darted for it and started gobbling it down.

Myotismon laughed. "Those had better not be mine."

Katy shook her head. No, they are mine. The other bag is yours. But these," she said, taking about six fries out of Myotismon's bag. "Are now mine!"

"Hey!" Myotismon said. Katy giggled and ran down the stairs, flashlight in hand.

"Mmm… so yummy!" she teased. She ran and ran, hearing him behind her. She turned a corner and tripped. Once on the floor, she looked up to find something to grab onto. But what she saw made her scream!

DemiDevimon watched as Katy went running down the stairs with Myotismon chasing her. "Wow, he has changed." he said to himself. Then he heard something rustling behind him. He turned around to find a Bakemon stuffing Myotismon's fries into his mouth. "Hey!" he yelled.

The Bakemon dropped the empty fry container and screamed. He then disappeared into a wall.

"Dumb Bakemon" he grumbled. He then flew off after Myotismon, knowing he would want to know about this.

Myotismon hurried down the stairs. "Katy, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he turned the corner to see her looking up at a Bakemon. Then he noticed Katy was not the only one screaming. Rolled his eyes. _Man, these dumb Bakemon aren't good in fights, and are annoying any other time. They are a useless waste of data._

The Bakemon stopped screaming and floated down to Katy. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I just heard Myotismon's voice and thought…" he looked at Myotismon. "Myotismon! Was she with you? Oh, I am so sorry I scared her, really, I am! Please don't delete me, please don't!"

"_Should I scare him to death, Katy?" _Myotismon telepathed.

Katy nodded eagerly.

Myotismon stared venomously at the poor Bakemon, making him shrink back in fear. "NIGHTMARE…" he started.

The Bakemon screamed and flew down the stairs, disappearing into the distance. But Katy could still hear him screaming.

Katy and Myotismon laughed. "Vamdemon," Katy said. "You gave that poor thing a heart attack!"

Myotismon laughed harder. "I know."

"Would you really have attacked him?"

"No, but I was tempted to." he replied.

"What was that?" Katy asked, pointing to where the digimon had gone.

"A Bakemon. They are only champion levels, and I doubt that they could ever hurt you. They are a waste of data, and they make excellent servants if you are willing to put up with them." he looked at Katy. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, struggling to get to her feet. Myotismon held out his hand and helped her up. "Thanks!"

DemiDevimon came around the corner. "Boss! Boss! A Bakemon just stole your French fries!

"Bakemon!" Myotismon yelled. He turned around and flew down the stairs. Katy ran after him.

"Wait up!" Katy yelled.

Myotismon stopped, flew back and landed in front of her. "Come here. I will carry you with me." he held out his cape, and wrapped Katy in it. Then he took off again.

Katy could hear DemiDevimon just behind them, yelling for the Bakemon. "Where are you, you thief? Come out!"

"Shh…" Myotismon said as they neared a gate. It was unlocked and the Bakemon was visible on the other side.

"Urg. I'm going to pull the data out of that miserable thing." Myotismon said angrily. He stepped into the room.

The Bakemon screamed and disappeared into thin air.

"Uhg. Dumb thing turned invisible." Myotismon set Katy down, and then created five little bats. The bats circled the room until they all flew down into one of the corners. Then they came back holding visible pieces of data. They were little floating black specks. Myotismon took them and popped them in his mouth. "mmm. This is good. Here, have some, DemiDevimon."

DemiDevimon flew over and took some data. "Oh, yeah, this is good!"

"Can I have some?" Katy asked.

Myotismon thought for a second. "I don't think they are dangerous for humans to eat, so, I guess so."

Katy took a handful. "Thanks!" she popped them in her mouth. At first, they were metallic tasting. But after a while, they turned sweet and tasted like a chocolate orange. "mmm. This is good."

"I know, isn't it?" Myotismon said.

"It tastes like chocolate oranges!" she said, happily. She grabbed the rest and put it in a Ziploc baggie.

"Wait, you carry those things around?" DemiDevimon asked.

"Yeah. You have no clue how useful they are!" she stuck the data in her pocket. "There. Now we have some for later."

Myotismon looked at the clock. "Oh, I better get you home soon." then he slapped his forehead. "Oh, the McChickens!" he wrapped his arms and cape around Katy and flew her back up the stairs.


	5. Who is this shadow?

Chapter 5

The missing half

"Ah, yes, it is time for me to finally show these digidestined who's boss." the dark figure said. "They will pay for ruining my plans"

"Sir, the digidestined are nearing." a Bakemon said, floating in.

"Very good. Well, I should probably go out there to welcome them, but why don't we let them come here?" he said. "Send out a signal to their digivices."

"Yes sir."

The digidestined were traveling across the desert, looking for any sign of Ken's old hideaway. Gennai had told them that there was trouble inside it and they needed to find it immediately.

Katy was walking next to Myotismon, who was trying to shade both of them from the sun at the same time. Gatomon had fallen asleep in wizardmon's arms. Patamon was sleeping as well, on T.K.'s hat. Kari was walking next to him, with Davis on the other side carrying veemon. Hawkmon was flying along side Yoli, while armadillomon was walking alongside Cody and Wormon had fallen asleep on Ken's shoulder.

"Why couldn't Gennai put us right on top of the hideaway?" Davis whined.

"Because he doesn't know where it is." Yoli said impatiently.

Davis moaned and looked at the sky. "Well, why did it have to land in the desert?"

Ken laughed. "Yeah, like I had a choice where it crashed."

"Well, I'm tired. Can't we ride imperialdramon?" he said.

"No!" yoli yelled. "It blends to well into the sand and we would never see it from the sky. Plus, all of our digimon are out of energy."

Davis glanced back at Myotismon's vain attempts to shade both him and Katy. "Why can't Myotismon create fog to shade us?"

"No," Ken said. "Then we wouldn't be able to see the hideout."

Myotismon glanced up. "Actually, I can probably do something."

Everyone stopped. Ken looked at him. "What?" he asked. "What can you do?"

Myotismon grinned. "watch." he said. He closed his cloak, and opened it quickly. Several large bats came out and flew around. Then they flew off in several directions.

"What was that about?" Kari asked.

"I was sending some of my bats to find it. This way, I can know for sure and open a dark portal to It." he explained. "And now, Davis, why don't I do something for you?" he raised his hands into the air and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Davis asked, confused.

"Shh." Myotismon said simply. He started moving his hands as if he was pulling something down to him, then letting it go. Pretty soon, a thick layer of fog created a cool dome around them. Myotismon opened his eyes. "There you go, davis."

"Aw, thanks man!" Davis said, high fiving Myotismon.

Katy looked at Myotismon. "Vamdemon, how long will it take for the bats to find it?"

He thought, then replied, "About a day or so."

"Ok, Katy," Ken asked. "Why do you keep calling him vamdemon?"

"Oh, that's my Japanese name." Myotismon said.

"Really?" Davis asked. "Do we all have Japanese names too?"

"Only a few digimon." Katy replied.

"Who?" Kari asked.

"Well, I only know of gatomon's wizardmon's and Myotismon's." she said.

"Really? What's my name?" wizardmon asked her.

"Wizarmon" she said.

"Wizarmon? But that sounds like wizardmon!" he said.

Gatomon had been listening and now spoke up. "What's mine?"

"Well, it depends on the level. Salamon is really plotmon, and gatomon is really tailmon."

"cool." she said.

"Yeah, it is."

Suddenly, Myotismon doubled over in pain again. "Ah!" he screamed. "Katy, help- help me!"

Katy immediately tried to help him up, while Ken ran over. "Does it feel like you aren't whole, again?" he asked.

Myotismon gasped and nodded. Then he said. "Get- get Izzy! Hurry, please!"

Ken shook wormon awake. "Come on. You need to digivolve so we can get help for Myotismon."

Davis grabbed his digivice and woke up veemon. "Come on buddy, let's go."

Wormon and veemon nodded.

WORMON DIGIVOLVE TO: STINGMON

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO: EXVEEMON

STINGMON AND EXVEEMON DNA DIGIVOLVE TO:

IMPIRIALDRAMON

Soon, Ken and Davis left on imperialdramon to go get Izzy.

Katy hugged Myotismon. "You will be ok."

"I hope so." Myotismon said, gasping for breath. Katy saw tears brimming in his eyes.

"Shh shh shh…" she whispered, rubbing his back. "It's ok."

Myotismon looked at her. "I don't understand what's wrong with me. I have felt as if some of my data just… didn't come back."

"Calm down. Izzy will be here soon." Katy said.

Well, two hours later, they were finally there, and Myotismon had been suffering that whole time.

"Thanks for hurrying, guys." Kari said sarcastically.

"Well, it would have been faster if Davis hadn't fallen off." Ken grumbled.

Davis pushed Ken. "Yeah, well you insisted that we go to the mountain portal instead of the river one."

"Well, you had to use the bathroom as soon as we got to Izzy's house."

"Well, you launched into an hour long discussion with Izzy about advanced trigger-nometry."

"That's trigonometry. And at least I didn't play Zelda for an hour and a half."

"I only did because I was bored of listening to you and Izzy going on and on and on. And it took a little bit long cuz I was beating up gannendorf." Davis argued.

"It took a half an hour to beat him up?" Ken asked.

"He's hard to beat." Davis yelled. "Besides, it was more productive than your discussion."

"Um guys," Katy interrupted. "Myo is suffering over here!"

Ken and Davis looked at her and Myotismon. "sorry." they said together.

Izzy slid down and ran over to Myotismon. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Myotismon looked up at him, struggling to talk. "I-it feels like p-part of me is m-missing."

"How long has this been going on?" Izzy asked, opening his laptop.

"Ever since I was reborn." Myotismon said.

Izzy typed something, then hooked a little device to one of the USB ports. "This is a little laser scanner I invented to read the data of a digimon." he explained. He turned it on and a wide red line appeared and moved up and down Myotismon's body. Then with a beep, something appeared on Izzy's computer. He gasped.

"What's wrong?" Katy said, worried.

"Myotismon is right. Only half of him is there!" Izzy said, shocked. He turned the laptop to show Katy. It showed a faint picture of Myotismon and a small screen was showing his stats.

"What? I don't see how you found that out." she said, confused.

Izzy pointed to the picture. "The picture is not supposed to be faint. Here, I can prove it." he pulled up another window. This time it showed two red dots. "This one is Myotismon.," he said, pointing to the top red dot. "And this," he said, pointing at the second dot. "Is the rest of him. If we can find it and get it back, he would be whole again."

"Great! Let's go then!" Davis said. He turned to go, but Izzy grabbed his shoulder.

"Guys," Izzy said, nervously. "The second dot is moving towards us."

DUN DUN DUN!

Ok, so, if you have by now realized who I fell in love with, you now get a cookie.

* Several people rush over and grab the yummy snicker doodles I'm holding out*

If not, then do the following.

1. Get up from the computer

2. Go over to the wall

3. Hit your head against it over and over until your mom/dad/grandparent/sister/brother/best friend/worst enemy/your dog/your cat/the murderous stalker behind you right now/ says to cut it out.

(Of course, the murderous stalker wouldn't tell you to stop. He's too busy stalking you murderously. Call 911.)

Now, is everyone good?

*the smart people who figured out who I love cry "yes!"*

*the dumb people scream in terror and run away from the murderous stalker*

Good. Then let's continue.


	6. Katy's sacrifice

_**Chapter 6**_

_**WTFreak?**_

_**Everyone stared in horror as the red dot moved closer to them. Davis gulped.**_

"_**What happens if he destroys us?" Katy asked nervously.**_

"_**He get's our Myotismon's data and becomes whole, as well as devouring the data of our digimon." Izzy said.**_

_**One of the bats that Myotismon came back, and Myotismon grabbed it. He then sighed. "Well, we now know where the hideout is. But that digimon is coming from it."**_

_**Izzy looked back at his computer. "He's almost here." he looked at Myotismon. "Are you strong enough to fight?"**_

_**Myotismon nodded. "Yes."**_

_**Katy looked at him, worried. "No, you are not!"**_

_**Myotismon glanced at Katy. "Katy, I am strong enough to fight."**_

_**Katy looked at him, concerned. He looked back at her the same way. He must love me a lot to want to protect me so much. **_**Then Katy realized something. She threw her arms around Myotismon. "Please don't go! I don't want you to get hurt!"**

"**I don't want you to get hurt either." Myotismon said. He hugged Katy tightly, then pushed himself away and flew up to join Exveemon, wizardmon, and stingmon.**

**Kari looked at gatomon. "Let's go!" she said.**

**Tk woke up patamon. "Come on!"**

**GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO: ANGEWOMON!**

**PATAMON DIGIVOLVE TO: ANGEMON!**

**Cody looked down at armadillomon. "ready?"**

"**yup!"**

"**DIGI- ARMOR ENERGIZE!"**

**ARMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO: DIGMON!**

**All of them stood there, waiting. Myotismon and wizardmon hovered above Katy.**

"**how come you guys can't digivolve?" Katy asked.**

"**you don't have a digivice, Katy." wizardmon said. "that's how the others digivolved."**

**Myotismon looked at her. "what's that on your neck?"**

**She touched it. "it's a necklace I made with a little plastic thing I found last summer." she lifted it up to show a little pink rectangle with a teardrop petal flower.**

**Izzy gasped. "do you know what that is?"**

"**no…" Katy said.**

**Ken dug around in his pocket and fished out a small piece of plastic identical to Katy's, except this one had a different design. "it's a crest. We all have them." Ken held his up for Katy to see.**

"**but then, where is everyone else's?" Katy asked.**

"**our crests were destroyed long ago." Izzy said sadly.**

**Davis nodded. "before Cody, Yoli and I were even digidestined."**

"**they were destroyed by an evil digimon named Apocalymon." kari said. " he thought that destroying them would keep us from winning."**

"**but then we realized that the power of the crest lies inside the person themselves, not in a little piece of pink plastic." Tk finished.**

**Ken pocketed his crest. "I was lucky enough to have a separate crest, one nobody had had before."**

"**but what's so special about them?" Katy asked.**

"**they all mean something." Izzy explained. "courage, hope, love, sincerity, knowledge, reliability, friendship, light, and kindness."**

"**but then, what's mine?" Katy asked.**

"**beats me." Izzy answered.**

"**it's the crest of joy."**

**Everyone spun around to see Gennai behind them.**

"**Gennai! What are you doing here?" kari asked.**

"**thought I would come help. But yes, Katy, your crest is the crest of joy." Gennai answered, sitting down.**

**Katy looked at him, confused. "joy?"**

"**yes."**

"**how can I make it work?" Katy asked.**

"**well, in order for each crest to activate for the first time, you have to show the same feeling that the crest stands for." Gennai explained.**

**Tk nodded. "for instance, tai showed courage when he reached into a wall of energy. That's when his crest glowed."**

**Then Izzy spoke up. "or when Birdramon was hurt, Sora ran to her, crying, because of her love for her."**

"**that was amazing. What a fight that was." Tk agreed.**

"**for some of us, maybe." Myotismon muttered.**

**Tk laughed. "ha ha! The look on your face that time!"**

**Myotismon glared at him. "I wasn't expecting her crest to glow."**

"**oo! Where is that glow coming from?" Tk mocked.**

"**it surprised me." Myotismon muttered, turning away.**

"**Uh, guys? Remember that other red dot?" izzy said nervously.**

**Every one stared at him in horror. "why?" Tk asked slowly. However, he knew what izzy was going to say.**

"**it's here."**

**Suddenly a dark laugh rang through the air. It sounded like Myotismon, but they knew it couldn't be him. A figure flew out of the surrounding mist and there before them stood Myotismon.**

**Well, not quite. This one had a torn cloak and no mask. Other than that, he was Myotismon. It was obvious that this was Myotismon's missing data.**

**Myotismon saw him and held Katy, gasping for breath. "are you sure you are still ok? She asked.**

"**I am." he said. He looked over at her. "do you want me to fight?"**

"**no."**

**He smirked at her. "I should know better than to ask you. You are biased."**

**Katy hugged him tightly. "I just don't want you getting hurt. that's all."**

"**I won't." he said. He took to the air, but not after placing an icy kiss on her lips.**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Now if you have figured it out now, come get your cookies… oh, never mind. I'm all out.**

***groan goes throughout the world as the starving dumb people and the murderous stalkers wish I had more cookies* (oh well, they are to busy running around anyway.)**

**Now back to the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**The crest of joy activates! :D hooray!**

**Kari shuffled over to Katy. "did he just…" she said, motioning to Myotismon.**

**Katy nodded, half in a trance. (Myotismon seems to send people he kisses into trances. I think it's because of his hotness.) "yes, he just kissed me." she said, smiling.**

"**wow. And do you…" she began.**

"**like him?"**

"**yeah."**

"**duh."**

"**ah…" kari said, grinning. "but you know, he is a vampire."**

"**I know."**

"**have you ever read twilight?"**

"**nope. And I don't want to. Sounds dumb." Katy answered.**

"**it is. Believe me." kari answered.**

"**plus, Edward sucks. And I saw a clip of the movie. Eww! He creeps me out!" Katy said.**

"**I know! Besides, I would rather watch Lord Of The Rings." kari said.**

"**me too!" Katy said. "or Doctor Who."**

**Kari laughed. "David Tennent is my doctor."**

"**Mine too!" Katy screamed in joy. She hugged kari. "I cannot believe David is leaving!"**

"**me neither!" kari said.**

"**uh, girls… could you possibly help us?" Ken said.**

"**sorry." both girls chimed.**

**Meanwhile, while they had been talking, The battle was going badly. Angewomon, Angemon, and Myotismon were desperately attacking, but it wasn't enough.**

**Myotismon2 laughed. "GRIZZLY WING!" **

**Exveemon was thrown to the side, as was wizardmon, halsemon, and digmon. Digmon and halsemon dedigivolved back into armadillomon and hawkmon. "this isn't good!" Davis yelled, running to Exveemon.**

**When wizardmon hit the ground, Angewomon was the first one there. She knelt down by him and looked down at him, worried. "are you ok?" she asked.**

**Wizardmon nodded, then got up on his feet. "ow." he said, wincing.**

"**what's wrong, wizardmon?" Angewomon said, worried.**

"**n-nothing." he replied.**

**Myotismon landed by him to help him up. "you ok?" he asked.**

"**yeah."**

"_**wizardmon, don't lie. What's wrong?" **_**Myotismon telepathed.**

"_**I landed wrong, and now my back hurts." **_**he answered.**

"_**can you fly?"**_

**Wizardmon looked up at him. **_**"yes."**_

**They took off, back into the air. While they were busy talking, everyone had been busy attacking.**

**V- LASER!**

**CELESTIAL ARROW!**

**HAND OF FAITH!**

**SPIKING STRIKE!**

**MAGICAL GAME!**

**CRIMSON LIGHTNING!**

**Myotismon2 only laughed.**

**NIGHTMARE CLAW!**

**Angewomon gasped as she fell down and became gatomon again. She groaned as she got up. "darn it!" she yelled. She then jumped at Myotismon2.**

**LIGHTNING PAW!**

**Myotismon2 hit her away with his arm,**

"**gatomon!" wizardmon and kari yelled.**

**She got to her feet again. "I'm ok."**

**Myotismon glared at his evil copy. "what are you doing here?"**

**Myotismon2 grinned at him. "I came for my data."**

"**actually, it's my data. I'm the most complete of both of us." Myotismon pointed out. "why can't you just give me your data?"**

"**because you are not quite complete. You lost all of your desire to do evil." myotismon2 said.**

"**but that's good." wizardmon said, walking over to Myotismon's side. "Myotismon is happier now that he is no longer evil."**

"**he is soft and weak, and therefore his data does not deserve to exist!" myotismon2 said.**

**GRIZZLY WING!**

"**WIZARDMON!" gatomon yelled. Kari held her back.**

"**don't." kari said. "I won't let you get hurt."**

**Katy looked in horror as Myotismon and wizardmon stood there, waiting for a death blow. **_**I have to do something!**_** she thought.**

**Myotismon stood there, waiting for the blow. **_**now I will feel what wizardmon went through. A taste of my own medicine. **_**but to his surprise, the blow never came. He glanced over at wizardmon, expecting that he had jumped in front. But it wasn't wizardmon. He looked just as shocked as he was.**

"_**what's going on?"**_** wizardmon asked.**

"_**I don't know."**_

**Suddenly they both realized who had jumped in front.**

**Katy.**


	7. The Sunset

Chapter 8

The sun sets

This is my favorite chapter of this whole book! I think it's sad how the young Wizardmon felt. Hey peoples! If you can guess who the young Wizardmon is before he digivolves, you get 300 cookies! 600 cookies to the one who can guess who the other Wizardmon is!

_3 months earlier…_

A young wizardmon was playing with a nyaromon. He helped the elecmon a lot with the tiny babies, as he had nothing better to do.

See, they were worried about him. Ever since he hatched, he had been weak. It took him a long time to digivolve from DemiMeramon to a candlemon, but it shouldn't take six months to digivolve to a wizardmon! He also would double over in pain a lot, and suddenly be ok again. So he had been with them longer than most people. Well, except for that wizardmon a few miles away. They thought it odd that two wizardmon who had never met acted so alike.

The wizardmon sighed as he watched all of the nyaromon. Suddenly, the one he was currently playing with started glowing. The wizardmon set her down and backed away.

NYAROMON DIGIVOLVE TO: SALAMON!

The wizardmon stared at her, remembering a dark time, a lost little Salamon, and him… tears started brimming up in his light blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" a nearby elecmon asked. "Upset because you can't digivolve?"

He shook his head. "No. I was remembering my past life." he broke into sobs and hugged his legs. He set his forehead between his knees, looking down.

The elecmon tried to comfort him. "It's ok. It can't be that bad."

"NO!" the wizardmon yelled, throwing the poor elecmon away roughly. "You don't know who I was. Who I Am." he stared at the Salamon as she played with all of her nyaromon friends.

The elecmon cautiously moved towards him. "w-what's wrong?"

"I tortured her." he whispered. "I made her lose all hope, I crushed her dreams. I hurt her for no reason. I even killed the one that she loved. Then I tried to kill her. I can never rest until I make it right.

"Who?" the elecmon asked.

"Another salamon. A poor little salamon." he answered. Then he yelled and stood up. "I whipped her because her eyes hurt me. They were so full of hope and innocence and hate and rebellion. They pierced me deeply, and I punished her for her bright, beautiful blue eyes. Why couldn't I understand that she couldn't help the way her eyes looked? Instead I tried to beat the innocence, hope, and rebellion out of them."

The elecmon was scared. The wizardmon had never shared anything about his past. This was the first anyone had heard, and it scared him to death. "Who are you?" he asked nervously.

The wizardmon shook his head. "If I told you, you would throw me out, or delete me."

The elecmon backed away a little, and then slowly came back. "Well, it doesn't matter. You are obviously upset about what you did. You may meet her again to apologize. Just like that kid. What was his name?" he asked to another elecmon.

"I think it was that digidestined, Ken." he answered.

"Yeah. Just like Ken." the elecmon finished.

The wizardmon started crying again and sat down. "Ken hates me." he sobbed. "I used him."

"Really?" the elecmon said. He looked worried. "You knew Ken Ichijoji?"

The wizardmon nodded, then stood back up and walked over to a dark corner where he curled up on the floor, crying. He left his bat-shaped staff leaning against the wall where he had been sitting. The elecmon stared at him sadly, and then turned to walk away.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATY!" the Ichijojis yelled.

Katy laughed. "Thanks guys! Thanks wormon!" she said. "Man, you guys are the best ever! It's almost as if you are my parents!" she hugged Mrs. Ichijoji.

Ken smiled at her. He remembered when he first met her and her parents. They had moved in next door to him. They were friends immediately. Then there was an accident. Her parents were going to Wal-Mart one night and a wild mammothmon went on a rampage. He and the other digidestined had been able to stop it, but not before he had caused a massive car accident involving 15+ cars. Katy's parents were one of the first few. They died on impact. Ever since then, Katy had lived next to the Ichijojis in her apartment. Mrs. Ichijoji was now like her mother, and Ken was like her brother. He taught her soccer, helped her in school, and taught her electronics. She was soon as smart as Ken. They were so much alike because of the fact that Ken lost someone he loved very much because of a car accident, and so had Katy.

"Happy 16th birthday!" Ken said, hugging her.

She blushed. "Thanks Ken. You guys are my best friends ever! I love you guys!"

She was so full of love and joy that she didn't realize that the small plastic rectangle she had in her pocket began to glow…

The elecmon turned around to find the wizardmon glowing brightly. He ran over to watch him. "He's Digivolving!" he yelled excitedly. The other elecmon came over to see.

WIZARDMON DIGIVOLVE TO:

The wizardmon's long, blonde hair became shorter. He rose into the air, and started changing. His cloak unwrapped and slowly transformed into a huge pointy collar. His cape mended itself and grew longer, turning black. The digi-runes on the inside turned red and smeared all over the inside of his cape. He grew taller, and his suit turned blue. His staff glowed as well, and the stick sank into the bat as the bat grew smaller and smaller and became a pin. It latched itself onto his cape, holding it on. A red mask appeared on his face, and his hat disappeared.

MYOTISMON!

The elecmon gasped and backed away, hiding the babies behind them.

Myotismon looked at them sadly. "I told you that you would push me away." he dejectedly flew away into the forest where he found a little clearing. There he sat on a rock and cried.

Katy was all alone in her room that night. She was crying because she wished her parents were around. They were coming home with a present for her. She had not yet opened it. She looked at her nightstand. There was another present from them too. She had found it in their closet. She had opened it to find a digivice. It was black and red. A note had been with it as well.

_Dear Katy,_

_When you were three, you found this on the ground. We brought it home and hid it for a while, until we knew what it was. When we saw Ken with a similar one, we realized that it must be a digivice. Have fun and be safe. We love you forever._

_Love, mom and dad._

Where did that digivice go? She looked around in the darkness. She soon found it on her desk. It seemed to glow slightly. And it comforted her. She clutched it in her sorrow and wished that someone could come and comfort her. She cried herself to sleep.

Myotismon was shocked when he felt urged to create a portal to somewhere on earth. He had never been there, but he somehow knew where it was. He created a dream portal, because he was too weak to make a real portal, and stepped though.

Katy was dreaming that she was sitting on her bed. It was the same time that she fell asleep. Suddenly, a cloud of dark mist gathered and out stepped a cute digimon. He was tall and vampire- like. He looked around in confusion, and then looked at her. "hello." he said.

"Um, hi." Katy said. She sniffed and put her hands to her face. She was crying in her sleep.

The digimon floated over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was thinking about my parents."

"What about them?" he asked. He sat down next to her on the bed.

"They died." she said, choking back tears.

"oh." the digimon said. He wrapped her in his cape. It was warm and comforting. She snuggled into him.

"Thank you." she said.

He looked at her sadly and curiously. "You aren't scared of me?" he asked.

"No."

"good." he said. "Everyone else is."

Katy looked at him. "You aren't that scary."

The digimon just sighed and stared at the wall. "You did not know me a few years ago."

"What's your name?" Katy asked him.

"Myotismon" he said. He looked back down at her. "And you?"

"Katy."

He smiled. "Hello, Katy."

And every night since then Myotismon would create a dream portal and talk to Katy. Myotismon and Katy became best friends. Myotismon had no idea how good it felt to have a friend until that night he met Katy. Also, on that night, he had fallen in love with Katy. She was smart, beautiful, and she was not scared of him. He did not know it, but Katy had fallen in love with him as well.

_Back to the present…_

Katy knew she had to do something. She looked around for anything to block myotismon2's attack. Seeing nothing big enough, she realized there was only one thing to do.

She had to block it with her own body.

She did not even think. Her love for Myotismon was too strong, and she knew that gatomon would be heartbroken if wizardmon died again. So she ran right in front of the two digimon and awaited the blow.

It came quickly. Hundreds of tiny bats ripped into her clothes and ripped up her skin. She was tempted to run, but she stood there, taking the full blow.

She heard Kari call her name faintly, but it was drowned out by the sound of ripping and wings. It seemed like forever that she stood there, but finally, the bats slowed down, and soon stopped. She collapsed to the ground, unconscious

Myotismon and wizardmon ran to her. They looked at her sadly. Her clothes were torn to shreds, and her face was badly scarred. "She may not live." Myotismon said sadly. Tears started brimming up in his eyes.

Wizardmon looked at her. "She can be partly healed, just enough to keep her from dying. But you need to help me."

Myotismon nodded. He and wizardmon stood up and closed their eyes. They moved their hands around, and light started glowing in their hands. Myotismon had a black orb of light, while wizardmon's was light green. They threw the balls of light at Katy, and she glowed for a minute.

Myotismon turned to his copy in a rage. "How dare you do that to Katy! She could die and it's all your fault!"

Myotismon2 just laughed. "I have destroyed a digidestined at last! Now I can darken both worlds!"

_Katy knew she was dreaming. She knew what was really going on. But she decided to go through her favorite memories and decide which was the best._

_Her first Christmas. The day her mom and dad first took her to the zoo. The list went on and on. Meeting the Ichijojis._

_Then she stopped. She had found her favorite memory. Meeting Myotismon. She smiled and remembered how much she loved him. Then she thought of something._

"_Wait, if my crest and digivice work because of my joy…" she stopped, and decided what to do. She could list everything that gives her joy. Then maybe Myotismon and wizardmon could digivolve!_

"_Sunrises!" she yelled. The crest started glowing._

"_Christmas, my birthday, music, candy, cats, books, being around the Ichijojis, Ken, Wizardmon, playing with wormon, flying with Myotismon, talking to kari, hanging out with Myotismon and DemiDevimon!" with everything that gave her joy, the crest and the digivice glowed brighter. Then she realized the one thing that gave her joy more than anything else. She took a deep breath and shouted a single sentence. She did not care if she talked in her sleep when she yelled, she just knew it was the only thing that could give her enough joy to say._

"_I LOVE YOU MYOTISMON!" she screamed._

_The dream was filled with bright light, and the crest glowed so bright that it was blinding. The joy she felt in saying that sentence was stronger than any joy she had ever felt before. It made her dizzy, and she passed out again, but this time there was no dream._

Myotismon had been listening to Katy's thoughts, and saw all that she did. He saw her find her favorite memory. It touched him that her best memory was the night they met. Then he heard her list the things that gave her joy. Hanging out with him and DemiDevimon, cats, and other things. Then he heard her yell: "I LOVE YOU, MYOTISMON!"

Suddenly, he and wizardmon started glowing. Wizardmon transformed into a Myotismon, with his staff becoming a sun shaped pin. Myotismon digivolved to VenomMyotismon. The surprising thing was, though, he had intelligence. _The crest probably gave me intelligence. _He thought.

They stood there, ready to fight.

Myotismon2 growled. CRIMSON LIGHTNING!

CRIMSON LIGHTNING!

Wizzy blocked it. Myo then took a turn.

TYRANT SAVAGE!

He clawed at myotismon2, ripping him up. But, in a last desperate attempt, he sent one last attack out before his data broke apart.

NIGHTMARE CLAW!

Then he broke apart. The attack could not survive without him, and it broke up too. Myo absorbed the data, and dedigivolved. Izzy was bending over Katy with curiosity.

"What is it Izzy?" Ken asked.

"I don't really know. Help me get her back to her apartment and I will explain there." he replied.


	8. Sunrise

Chapter 9

Sunrise

Katy hurt.

It felt like she had fallen from a cliff. She felt bandages all over her body, and a it hurt to move. She slowly looked around.

She was in her room. Ken and Izzy were sitting at her desk with Izzy's laptop. A picture of her was on the screen. He was looking at different meters. Wizardmon and gatomon were fast asleep in a chair. She could see in a mirror that Myotismon was standing out on the balcony.

It was very late. The clock read midnight. She moaned, and Izzy and Ken immediately ran over to her.

"are you ok?" Ken asked.

"yeah…" she moaned.

Myotismon walked in and saw Katy was awake. He ran to the bed.

"are you sure you are ok?" Izzy asked, worried.

Katy glared at him. "yes. I'm sure." then she looked at him calmer. "why do you ask?" she said nervously.

"well," izzy said, glancing at Ken. "you see… when Myotismon and wizardmon healed you,

A little bit or their data got lodged in you."

She raised her eyebrow. "why is this important?"

Ken shuffled his feet nervously. "well, you see, you are now 2/3 digimon.

Katy sat up, wincing a little from the pain. She looked in the mirror. She looked slightly different. She did actually look like a digimon. There was a hideous scar running from the corner of her eye to her chin. A second scar crossed diagonally across her lips. Her bangs spiked a little, kinda like Myotismon's. her brown eyes seemed slightly bigger than usual. Then, suddenly, the scars disappeared, and she looked normal.

"that's been happening a lot. You seem to be able to switch between human and digimon. The scars on your face only appear when you are in digimon form, but you do have a scar on your wrist that appears in human form." izzy said.

Myotismon sat down next to her. "you ok?"

"_yes" _

Myotismon looked shocked. "you just answered me telepathically."

Katy was shocked too. "does that mean that I have your powers?"

He motioned towards a book. "try to move it with your mind." he said.

Katy concentrated hard, and suddenly the book rose into the air. "cool!" she said.

Myotismon held her hand and pulled he up so she was standing. It hurt a little, but Katy didn't care. "jump." Myotismon said.

They jumped, and, to Katy's surprise, they floated in the air. She let go of Myotismon and flew around the room. Katy laughed and flew down to wizardmon. She motioned to his hat, and it lifted off his head. And floated in the air. Wizardmon woke up.

"wha- AAA!" he screamed, waking gatomon up.

Katy and Myotismon laughed as she made the hat fly over to Myotismon.

Wizardmon growled and set gatomon down. He jumped into the air and flew towards his hat.

"oops!" Myotismon yelled. He made the hat fly back to Katy.

"hey! Give me my hat!" wizardmon yelled.

Katy caught it and motioned to the back door. It opened and she and Myotismon flew out it. Wizardmon followed them.

"what's going on?" kari said, opening the door to Katy's room. She, Tk, Davis, Cody, Yoli, and all of the digimon had been sleeping in the front room.

Davis came in as well. "where is Katy, Myotismon, and wizardmon?" he asked.

Ken pointed to the open door. "out there." he said.

They all walked outside. "oh my." Tk said.

"GIVE ME MY HAT!" wizardmon yelled, tackling Myotismon. Katy only laughed and made the hat come back to her.

Two young boys were outside in the middle of the night.

One of them looked at the other. "what time is it?"

"12:00" he answered.

The first boy shivered. "we should be getting back, Sam."

Sam turned towards the first boy. "not yet. I left my notebook out here. It has to be here somewhere, and I'm not going home without it."

They searched through the grass, but did not find it. Suddenly sam tripped over a rock.

"ow!" he yelled. He looked up. In front of his face was a small black rectangle, and etched into it was a crescent moon. It seemed to glow when sam picked it up. "odd." he whispered. Then a voice filled his head.

"_Sam, this is your crest. I created these crests for the darkest souls on earth, and when all wielders of the dark crests are together, they will be the only thing powerful enough to destroy the digidestined. You are the first of the dark digidestined. Find the others, and you will rule over all digimon and humans."_

"I'm a digidestined?" sam asked.

"_a dark one, yes. You will have a digimon. But not yet. First, find the other dark digidestined. Your crest will glow around another dark crest. There are two more children. Go, and find them."_

Sam looked around. His friend was searching near a small river. He then looked back at the crest. "what does this symbol mean?" he asked.

"_that is the crest of darkness. And when all the crests are together, only then can I be whole!" _the strange voice said.

"ok!" sam said. "but what if I need to contact you?"

"_come to this spot and hold out your crest. I will hear you."_

"but, who are you?"

"_I am Apocalymon."_

The End.


End file.
